powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gabriel456
Omnipotent users Hi. First off, I just wanted to tell you that I love this wiki. It has every power from every universe, from Dragon Ball, Yu-Gi-Oh, to DC and Marvel comics. So great job with the website! I came here because I was looking at the list of users who possess omnipotence, and after I looked, it did not seem that all of them are accurate. So I looked for the talk page of the article only to find a comments section. Then I looked for an administrator who has recently edited the page and found you. My question is whether the Heart of the Universe (Marvel) is really omnipotent? Because when I read the Wikipedia page it says that there was a flaw that "could not be corrected even by the power of the Heart of the Universe". It also said in the comic vine page that "Only those in Atleza's domain (and Lady Death) were unaffected by Thanos’ absorption, which included Atleza, Gamora and Adam Warlock.", suggesting some sort of limitation to the power of the user of the Heart of the Universe. It also says, on that page, "At this time it is unclear if The Heart of the Universe is still Marvel Canon and if The Heart of the Universe was The- One-Above-All’s complete power." If the answer to the latter is yes (whether the Heart of the Universe is the One-Above-All's complete power), then I think it is at least fairly clear that the user who possesses/absorbs the Heart of the Universe does indeed become omnipotent. But I read the story line and Thanos got that power and gave it up. (I think, if I am reading this story line properly.) As it currently stands, I would probably suggest removing the Heart of the Universe from the list of officially omnipotent users and instead place it in nigh omnipotent users. But I am not even remotely an expert, so I will let you or someone else make that call. But I wanted to give you my thoughts on the matter. Oh, and happy holidays, since it is that time, and great new year to you. :)--Buutenks (talk) 18:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) My apologies - I missed the talk page for omnipotence which did exist. I wasn't able to find it by looking on the article page itself. I await feedback from you or another expert on the matter. At this point, though, I am fairly certain that the Heart of the Universe does not belong there, while the One-Above-All surely has true, absolute omnipotence.--Buutenks (talk) 12:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gabriel. Thanks. :) I appreciate the presence of offering your help. 00:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC)AshnbrtKiddo (talk) Ashnbrt Hey Gabriel, I'm sorrey for adding the page. It was just an idea. Isaac12 (talk) 03:15, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Solid Manipulation Looking good, but as you said--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) needs more work. Poltergeist Physiology Interesting, but I must say that I don't remember ever hearing Poltergeist possessing anyone or anything. Could you give a source for that?--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Demon Physiology Hi Gabriel ! It's essentially a demonic sub-power of Life Mastry, right ? It gives it a more distinctive feel, plus demons are truly fascinating and extremely diversified ^ ^ Good work ! It is 2h AM where I am though, so I must go to bed now ;) Happy New Year to you :D DYBAD (talk) 14:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC)